Stars
by Ren T. Dankworth
Summary: AU. Iwaizumi Hajime se había enamorado de una estrella. La más grande y brillante en el cielo nocturno. [IwaOi] [Viñeta]
**Haikyu! Y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

 **Autor: _R_** _en._

 **Palabras: _5_** _97 de acuerdo con el contador de Word._

 **Advertencias: _M_** _ención de muerte de personaje, mención de suicido, OoC no intencional, falta de coherencia, posible faltas ortográficas y gramaticales._

 **Dedicatoria: _A_ Red Tomatoe.**

 **No sé qué es esto, no sé cómo surgió y tampoco tengo la menor idea del por qué no me quitan la portátil para que deje de hacer esto.**

* * *

— _ **Star—**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Iwazumi estaba enamorado de una estrella, por más irreal e incoherente que pudiera sonar, en verdad estaba enamorado de una estrella.

La más brillante de todas, y la primera en aparecer en la noche. Amaba verla siempre que tuviera la oportunidad; su forma en la que hacía ver a sus hermanas más opacas le hacía sonreír de alguna forma.

Cuando sus padres se enteraron que había desarrollado sentimientos por algo intangible como lo era una estrella, pensaron que su hijo había finalmente enloquecido. Puede que haya sido verdad, o en aquella brillante luz encontraba el consuelo que necesitaba para soportar el dolor de haber perdido a alguien.

.

—Iwa-chan. El día en el que yo no éste aquí, piensa que soy la estrella más grande y brillante que puedas ver el cielo nocturno.

Una semana después, Oikawa Tooru se había quitado la vida.

Una semana después, Iwaizumi Hajime se había enamorado de la estrella más grande y brillante que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver.

Tal vez esa forma era en la que soportaba el dolor, o en algún punto había creído que aquel joven de cabellos castaños le había dado algo a lo que aferrarse.

.

.

Iwaizumi Hajime se había enamorado de una estrella, y en una noche oscura y fría de invierno, había encontrado las respuestas a todo.

Desde la forma de alcanzar a su objeto de adoración, hasta las palabras que pudieron haber salvado la vida de alguien que estaba tan roto por dentro como Oikawa.

Y mientras el tiempo corre, y se deja hipnotizar por la luz de aquella esperanza a la que ha aferrado, el aire con aroma a sal entra por sus fosas nasales y le ayuda a enfriar su cabeza.

.

.

.

El aire golpea su cuerpo de manera violenta, y en sus ojos puede verse una triste y rota sonrisa. Oikawa Tooru llora, y grita todo lo que quiere mientras en una cálida noche de verano ve pasar el borroso paisaje de su pueblo natal.

Y para cuando finalmente puede sonreír con naturalidad, su vida termina segundos después.

Su cuerpo fue encontrado tres días después, en la costa.

Todas sus amistades, todos sus conocidos habían llorado ese día.

Todos menos Hajime.

Él ya se esperaba algo así.

Y esa noche, Hajime observó al cielo, y se enamoró de la estrella más grande y brillante que pudo ver.

.

.

.

Es en una noche fría y oscura. Casi seis meses desde que Oikawa se suicidó.

Hajime ha encontrado la respuesta que puedo haber cambiado todo.

.

Y es entonces que decide hacer la misma estupidez que Tooru en su momento.

Lanzarse del barranco más alto, esperando así que todo se resuelva.

El aire frío entume sus músculos, y la fuerza de aceleración le hace perder la consciencia antes de que su cuerpo se estrelle contra el agua.

.

.

A cambio de seguir con vida, su corazón había sido tomado.

Un precio bastante alto, pero equivalente.

.

Su corazón, finalmente había alcanzado a aquella estrella de la que se había enamorado. E Iwaizumi, había sido condenado a un eterno sueño, a estar constantemente entre la vida y la muerte.

Y cuando el precio pagado para recuperar su libertad fuera equivalente a la misma, recuperaría su vida. Pero no su corazón.

Aquella pequeña parte de su cuerpo, en dónde sus emociones y sentimientos le pertenecerían por siempre a quién le había salvado. A quién había evitado otra desgracia por su culpa.

Sus sentimientos, habían alcanzado a Oikawa Tooru. A esa brillante estrella en el firmamento.

* * *

 **El final está un poco inspirado en E.T de Katy Perry. Aunque igual no tengo la menor idea de qué va todo esto.**

 **Feliz IwaOi Day, y agradezco por adelantado sus comentarios, favoritos y follows (a pesar de que es una viñeta sin continuación).**


End file.
